


Kovová křídla

by JoMoznaNe



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, War
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMoznaNe/pseuds/JoMoznaNe
Summary: V alternativní realitě je Equestrie zasažená válkou poníků s griffony. Hlavní šestka se vypořádává se svými zraněními a temnými vzpomínkami.
Relationships: Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rainbow Dash/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 1





	1. Rainbow Dash

Letěla jsem nad bitevním polem. Šílenství. Kolik poníků dnes zemřelo? Zem byla pokrytá popelem a krví. Pořád nedokážu uvěřit, že nás zradili. Gryffoni a hippogryfové. Pomáhali jsme jim. Přijali jsme je. A oni se nám odvděčili válkou.

Tolik nám toho už vzali. Tolik poníků zabili. Vzali nám tu svobodu a bezpečí, které Equestrie reprezentovala. A mně osobně připravili o jednu z věcí, která mi byla nejbližší. Mimoděk jsem pohlédla na své křídlo. Už dávno to nebylo křídlo, se kterým jsem se narodila. Bylo umělé, z lehkého kovu. Jako naschvál jsem zaslechla vrzání, které nabíralo na intenzitě pokaždé, když jsem mávla křídly.

Přistála jsem tedy na spálené zemi, abych rozvrzané křídlo víc nezatěžovala. Udělala jsem pár kroků vpřed. Náhle jsem zaslechla někoho volat moje jméno. "Rainbow Dash!" Otočila jsem se za hlasem. Byla to Twilight. Pocítila jsem příjemný pocit bezpečí, když zastavila po mém boku. "Co tady ještě děláš?" zamračila se na mě. "Všichni ostatní se už vrátili do tábora. Je nebezpečné se takhle potulovat po bitevním poli jen hodinu po konci boje. Griffoni by se mohli vrátit a-" "Promiň," zamumlala jsem. "Jen... j-já jen... Tolik jich dnes zemřelo." Twilight se soucitným výrazem přikývla a položila své křídlo kolem mých ramen. "Já vím. Ale teď už pro ně nemůžeme nic udělat. Jen můžeme dokázat, že nezemřeli zbytečně. A toho docílíme jedině tak. že porazíme griffony a hippogrify. A na to si musíme odpočinout. Tak pojď." Přikývla jsem. Twilight sundala své křídlo z mých ramen a vzlétla. Jen jsem se na ní zadívala.

"Ty nepoletíš?" podivila se fialová princezna. Ach, jak často na její titul poslední dobou zapomínám. "Ne," odpověděla jsem a pohlédla na své křídlo. "Zase vrže. Musím si ho nechat namazat." Twilight se znovu snesla k zemi. "Pojďme tedy pěšky." Já zavrtěla hlavou. "Můžeš letět napřed, já dojdu do tábora sama..." Twilight rázně odmítla. "Nenechám tě tady, Dashie. Ještě se ti něco stane." Protočila jsem očima. "Nejsem malé hříbě, Twi! Dokážu se o sebe postarat." Ale nechtěla jsem, aby se Twilight naštvala, tak jsme šly.

Naposledy jsem pohlédla na bitevní pole. Sklopila jsem uši a pokračovala v cestě. Po chvíli už nám pod nohama nekřupal popel, ale tráva. Zahlédla jsem náš tábor.

Pohlédla jsem Twilight do tváře. Další škrábanec. Griffoni zatracení. Zradili nás a ještě mají mít výhodu v boji? Dotkla jsem se Twilightiny tváře. Ona se jen usmála a jemně moje kopýtko odstrčila. "Pořád to krvácí," upozornila jsem. Ona přikývla. "Já vím. Tak na to nesahej." Zamračila jsem se.

Došly jsme až do tábora. Vojáci klusali kolem, někteří plní obav, jiní s úlevou ve tvářích, protože oni i jejich přátelé přežili. Jeden z nich se zastavil u nás. "Princezno Twilight, princezna Celestia se dostaví zítra sem do tábora, aby s vámi probrala další postup a novou strategii." Twilight nervózně přikývla. "Děkuji, Thunderbolte." Šedý hřebec se poklonil a odcválal pryč. Uchechtla jsem se. "Princezno..." Twilight mě probodla pohledem. "Nepoužívej ten titul, Rainbow Dash. Já už nejsem princezna. Poníci mi tak as budou říkat už navždy, ale prosím, ty to nedělej. Kdybych byla princezna, tak bych teď seděla v Canterlotu na trůně a dávala dohromady armádu. Ale já tam nejsem."

"Proč tam vlastně nejsi? zeptala jsem se trochu naštvaně. "Kdybys tam byla, byla bys v bezpečí." Twilight sklopila uši. "Nejsem tam, protože tam nechci."  
"Ale proč? Twilight, kdybys tam byla u princezen," do očí se mi nahrnuly slzy, "nemusela bych o tebe mít každý den strach." Twilight mi znovu dala křídlo kolem ramen. "Chápu, proč bys byla radši, kdybych se na válce podílela z dálky," povzdechla si, "ale já tam nechci být. Protože... protože tě miluju, Rainbow. Tebe a ostatní taky. Nedokázala bych se přenést přes smrt některé z vás. A ačkoliv by se dalo zařídit, aby na vás vojáci dávali větší pozor, uprostřed chaotického boje vás můžu ochránit jen pokud budu bojovat po vašem boku.  
Slzy mi stekly po tvářích. Netušila jsem, že to udělala, aby nás mohla chránit na bitevním poli. "Twily... To jsem nevěděla. Já- budu si dávat pozor, aby to nepřišlo vniveč."

Twilight se usmála a kopýtkem setřela mé slzy. "Zvládneme to, Rainbow," zašeptala. Přikývla jsem. Twilight se naklonila blíž a políbila mě. V tu chvíli jsem na moment úplně zapomněla na dnešní bitvu, vlastně na celou válku. Na všechno, kromě ní.


	2. Pinkie Pie

Klusala jsem mezi stany. Pokaždé se tu ztratím! Konečně jsem ale zahlédla ten správný, ten s červeným křížem u vstupu. Přiběhla jsem blíž. Tolik jsem se těšila, až ji zase uvidím.

Vstoupila jsem do stanu. Všude kolem běhali zdravotníci, poníci ranění při dnešní bitvě leželi na lůžkách, ale o většinu z nich už bylo postaráno. Prošla jsem mezi lůžky a zamířila do zadní části stanu. Než jsem se tam ale dostala, zastavila mě světle zelená jednorožka s oranžovou hřívou.

"Pinkie! Alespoň, že ty jsi v pořádku!"

"Jo, usmála jsem se. "Mám jen pár škrábanců. Jak je na tom-"

"Fluttershy? Měla šílený strach. Ještě teď je někde vzadu. Měla bys za ní zajít, aby viděla, že ti nic není." Přikývla jsem. "Jasně, Orange Sweet." S těmi slovy jsem pokračovala v cestě do zadní části stanu.

Ta byla oddělená od té přední těžkým béžovým závěsem. Tam zdravotníci přespávají, pokud jsou potřeba i v noci. Teď tam ale nikdo nebyl. Nebo to tak alespoň vypadalo. "Fluttershy?" zavolala jsem do ticha. Zpoza jedné postele na mě vykoukla uslzená tvář žluté pegasky. Jakmile si mě všimla, její oči se rozzářily. "Pinkie!" Roztáhla křídla a přilétla ke mně. Objala mě, málem mě povalila. "Tolik jsem se o tebe bála! Jak to, žes nepřišla dřív?" zeptala se mezi vzlyky. "Zase jsem se ztratila," zamumlala jsem. Zdálo se mi to, nebo se zasmála?

Fluttershy se odklonila a zahleděla se na mou nohu. "Další škrábance? Pinkie, máš jich víc, než někteří pacienti! Jak se ti to pokaždé povede?" Sklopila jsem uši. Nemohla jsem jí odpovědět popravdě, protože by se o mě bála ještě víc. Zároveň jsem ale těm smutným očím nedokázala lhát. Pegaska se na mě zkoumavě podívala. "Griffoni mě pokaždé poškrábou..." hlesnu. Fluttershy se zamračila. "Ale ty jsi pokaždé celá krvavá. Ani Rainbow nemá tolik jizev, jako ty!" Její oči se znovu skelně zaleskly. "Řekni mi to, prosím." Povzdechla jsem si. "Slibuješ, že se o mě nebudeš bát? Že nebudeš žádat Applejack nebo Rainbow, aby na mě dohlížely?" Fluttershy sklopila uši. "Slibuji."

"Pinkie slib?"

Pegaska se zasmála a vyhověla mi. "Dobře," špitla jsem a začala vysvětlovat.

"J-já... Záměrně na sebe strhávám jejich pozornost." Než mě Fluttershy stihla přerušit, pokračovala jsem. "Chci je zničit. Zabít každého z nich. Všechny, které zvládnu. Zradili nás. Vzali nám bezpečí a domov." Ucítila jsem, jak se mi do očí hrnou slzy. "Elementy na ně nefungují, protože neútočí pomocí magie. Cítím se tak bezmocná. Jakoby už ani smích nedokázal zahnat bubáky." Slzy se mi kutálely po tvářích.

Fluttershy mě kopýtkem pohladila po tváři. Sedla si blíž ke mně. Nemohla jsem ze sebe dostat už ani slovo, a tak jsem ji jen pevně sevřela, zatímco ona mě se soucitným výrazem ve tváři objala křídlem kolem ramen.

Netušila jsem, kolik času uběhlo, když objetí uvolnila. Políbila mě na tvář a pak na chvíli zmizela za béžovým závěsem. Když se vrátila, řekla tiše: "O všechny už je postaráno, můžeme jít."

Opustily jsme tedy zdravotnický stan a bok po boku se vydaly táborem ke stanu, který byl určen nám.


	3. Applejack

Unaveně jsem vstoupila do stanu. Tahle bitva byla těžká. Lehla jsem si na postel, na které jsem byla nucena spát posledních několik nocí. Rarity přiklusala do stanu za mnou. Pohodila fialovou hřívou a pohlédla do zrcátka, které schovávala pod postelí. Byl to vlastně jen veliký střep, ale jí to stačilo. Natáčela hlavu do různých úhlů a já si nemohla pomoct. Musela jsem si vzpomenout na tu vlnitou fialovou hřívu, kterou nosívala před válkou. Ach, jak ta mi chybí.

Rarity si ji ostříhala, aby se jí lépe pohybovalo a upřímně mě překvapilo, že byla ochotná učinit takovou oběť.

Po chvilce prohlížení Rarity popadla svůj hřeben, kterému chyběly některé zuby a párkrát svou hřívu rychle pročesala. "Nepůjdeme se najíst?" zeptala se. "Mám vážně hlad." Souhlasila jsem. Vojákům vyhládne.

Zamířily jsme do jídelny uprostřed tábora. Kuchařky se na nás vřele usmály, když nám podávaly talíře s večeří. Mohla jsem teď být na místě jedné z nich. Mohla jsem jen vařit jídlo pro vojáky. Ale nejsem si jistá, že bych dokázala žít s tím, že moji přátelé venku bojují a já jim nepomáhám. Kryjeme si záda. A když i Rarity odmítla místo v kuchyni, proč bych ho měla já přijímat? Rarity se rozhodla nás ochránit... A já chci ochránit Rarity.

Sedly jsme si ke stolu a pustily se do jídla. Všimla jsem si, že Rarity se v něm spíš jen nimrala. Když začala na talíři skládat srdíčka, na mysl mi přišla otázka, kterou jsem vyřkla, než jsem se stihla zastavit. "Máš přítele, Rarity?" Sněhobílá jednorožka se na mě vyjeveně podívala a pak se začala smát. "Applejack, jak jsi na tohle sakra přišla?" Pokrčila jsem rameny. "Skládáš tady z jídla srdíčka a kromě toho se mi vždy tak nějak zdálo, že někoho máš. Teda, ne vždycky. Hlavně před válkou."

Rarity se naposledy zasmála. "Ne, ne. Možná dřív, ale teď ne." Zvědavě jsem naklonila hlavu. Jednorožka se konečně pustila do jídla. "Válka ti dokáže sebrat náladu navazovat vztahy. A kromě toho, poníci se po mě teď už zrovna moc neohlíží." To mě trochu zarazilo. Ona měla minimálně jednoho takového tajného ctitele. "Jak to myslíš?" zeptala jsem se. Ona se smutně pousmála. "Moje dlouhá vlnitá hříva je už dávno znamením minulosti, a stejně tak i krví nepotřísněná srst."

Přikývla jsem. "A to je tak velký problém?"

"Pro někoho. Ale to je jedno. Nikdo nemůže projít životem bez zranění. A ani by neměl chtít. Ale ti, co na mě vidí jenom hezkou tvářičku, to nechápou. A já nestojím o někoho, kdo to nechápe."

Nezmohla jsem se ani na slovo. Těžko se věřilo, že někdo jako ona se obrátil k této filosofii. "...Změnila ses, Rarity," špitla jsem nakonec. Usmála se. "Já vím."

Chtěla jsem říct něco povzbudivého. Neměla by se cítit nechtěná. Nic mně ale nenapadlo, jenom jsem hlesla: "Mně se líbíš pořád." Zčervenala jsem, jakmile mi došlo, co jsem to řekla. Ona ale naštěstí rychle změnila téma. "Na mých jizvách nezáleží, když jsou poníci, co tam venku umírají. Mluvila jsi s Fluttershy? Zajímalo by mě, jak je na tom ona a všichni zranění."

Naše konverzace byla poněkud suchá. Vysvětlovala jsem, že všichni, co se z bitvy vrátili živí, jsou ošetření. Dál jsme se snažily vymyslet nějaké téma, které by se chytlo, ale prostě se nám to nedařilo.

Když jsme konečně dojedly, venku už se smrákalo. Pomalu jsme se proplížily do našeho společného stanu. Ospale jsem se natáhla na postel a přikryla se tím, kusem hadru, který měl být dekou. Rarity hupsla na lůžko na druhé straně stanu. Pomalu jsem zavřela oči a chtěla usnout. Už jsem skoro zabírala, když jsem zaslechla Rarity šeptat. "Myslela jsi to vážně?" Má víčka se rozevřela rychleji, než jsem věřila, že je možné. "Co máš na mysli?"

"No, to, jak jsi řekla, že se ti líbím."

"Jo, tohle... No, ano. Jo, myslela."

Ve stanu byla tma, ale mohla bych se vsadit, že se usmála. "Mě se taky líbíš, Applejack," zašeptala do ticha. Mé koutky se taky stáhly do širokého úsměvu a chvíli jsme tam ležely, každá na svém lůžku, v úplném tichu. O jeden nesmělý polibek později jsme už obě pomalu odplouvaly do říše snů. Jednorožka naposledy zašeptala vyznání lásky a když jsem jí tichounce odpověděla, s klidnou tváří během chvilky usnula.


	4. Fluttershy

Krev. Všude. Neviděla jsem nic jiného, než temně rudou barvu. Najednou se mi však vyjasnilo, nicméně nebylo to o nic snazší. Spatřila jsem na nosítkách modrého poníka s duhovou hřívou. Málem jsem omdlela. Jedno z jejích křídel bylo celé zkrvavené. Vlastně po něm zbyl už jen pahýl. "Co se stalo?" slyšela jsem se říct, ale nikdo mi neodpověděl. Položili ji na stůl a řekli mi, ať ji ošetřím. A odešli. Nechali mě samotnou uprostřed noční můry...

S trhnutím jsem se probudila. Musela jsem se chvíli rozhlížet, než mi došlo, kde jsem. Zavalila mě vlna úlevy, když jsem pod sebou ucítila nepohodlné lůžko. Můj dech i tep se uklidnily a já si všimla, že moje spolubydlící, Pinkie, je taky vzhůru. Než jsem se probudila, nejspíš si česala ocas, ale teď starostlivě koukala mým směrem.

"Zlý sen?" zeptala se. Beze slova jsem přikývla. Ona honem schovala svůj hřeben. Od začátku války byla její hříva rovná a splihlá. Úplně jiná, než jakou jsem ji vídala kdysi.

"Mívám je taky." hlesla Pinkie.

"Zlé sny?"

"Mm-hm. Občas vidím události z bitvy. Krev, bolest, umírající poníci. A vztek. Česání hřívy mě uklidňuje," řekla a nenápadně ke mě postrčila svůj hřeben. "Chceš si o tom promluvit?" Ví, že mám noční můry, ale nikdy jsem jí neřekla, o čem. Také jsem viděla poníky umírat a také je vídám ve snech. Ale Rainbowino křídlo a události kolem něj se opakují nejčastěji.

"Nechci," zamumlala jsem. Ještě než ta slova zcela dozněla, Pinkie slezla ze své postele a sedla si k té mojí. "Dobře, nemusíš," řekla a věnovala mi široký úsměv. Připomněla mi starou Pinkie, veselou a usměvavou. Pohladila mě kopýtkem po tváři. "Jednou to všechno skončí," zašeptala, možná víc pro sebe, než pro mně. "A griffoni za všechno zaplatí."

"N-nechápu to," hlesla jsem. "Přeci jsme je chránili. Proč by se takhle proti nám obrátili?" Do očí mi znovu stouply slzy. "Těžko říct," povzdechla si Pinkie. "Možná chtěli víc..."

Nenávidím je. Tolik jsme pro ně udělali, hlavně pro hippogryfy. Na tohle neměli právo. Vztek mi zaplnil oči slzami, které se pomalu kutálely po mých tvářích. Pinkie mě znovu pohladila po tváři. I její oči se zaleskly.

"Lehneš si vedle mě?" zašeptala jsem. "Unese nás tvoje postel?" Pokrčila jsem rameny. Ona se zasmála - tak veselý, láskyplný smích, jaký jsem od ní už dlouho neslyšela - a lehla si vedle mě. Přitulila se ke mně. Sklopila jsem uši. A v té náhlé tiché chvíli mi přišlo, že si přeci jen zaslouží to vědět.

"Zdá se mi o Rainbow," zašeptala jsem. Růžová klisna se na mě překvapeně otočila. "O tom dni, kdy přišla o křídlo," dodala jsem honem. "Fluttershy, zachránili jste jí život a dokonce pořád může létat," hlesla Pinkie. "Nejsem si jistá, že "my" jsme ji zachránili..." zašeptala jsem a ona se na mě zaujatě zadívala. "Ale tys byla v týmu, který-"

"Žádný tým nebyl, Pinkie," prohlásila jsem a už se ani neobtěžovala zadržovat slzy. "Ta bitva přinesla nejvíc zranění ze všech. Na každého zdravotníka bylo asi pět raněných. A Rainbow skončila u mě. Měla jsem strach, šílený strach. Ale musela jsem jí pomoct. A dokázala jsem to. Zastavila jsem krvácení a ránu ošetřila. Mechanické křídlo pro ní sestrojil a nasadil Silver Hammer, ale asistovala jsem. Ale když se probudila a zjistila, co se stalo... V životě jsem neviděla tak šokovaného a zklamaného poníka. Ale dokáže s ním létat. Je s ním relativně spokojená." Pinkie smutně popotáhla a přitulila se blíž ke mně. Vím, že to znělo, jako bych za to všechno vinila ostatní zdravotníky, ale vím, že za to nemohou. Možná jen malinko. Ale mnohem větší část viny nesou griffoni.

"Zničíme je," zašeptala Pinkie a já přikývla. "Spolu."


	5. Rarity

Probudil nás křik. Applejack vystřelila ven ze stanu jako blesk a vrátila se s bledou tváří. "Špehové hlásí, že griffoni se chystají útočit krátce po poledni. Myslí si, že takhle brzo útok čekat nebudeme."

Bylo to příšerné. Ještě pár minut po snídani jsem se třásla. Nechtělo se mi znovu do boje takhle brzy. Ale musela jsem se dát dohromady. Strach nám nepomůže.

Lučišníci si chystali toulce a šípy. Tětivy a lamely připravené zabíjet zrádce. My ostatní jsme si museli poradit beze zbraní. Ovšem, u jednorožců to bylo snadné, ale pegasové se museli spolehnout jenom na svá křídla, kopýtka anebo zuby. Pozemní poníci museli dát dohromady své síly, aby vynahradili své nevýhody.

Čekali jsme. Zazněly fanfáry. Přišel čas. Vyběhli jsme na bitevní pole. Proti nám běželi griffoni, zřejmě zaskočeni naší připraveností. Naposledy jsem pohlédla na Applejack. Snad to není naposledy, co ji vidím v pořádku...

Kolem létala kouzla vystřelená po griffonech. Našli cestu, jak se jim vyhýbat, ale ne vždy se jim to povedlo. Pegasové zápasili, zatímco pozemní poníci jim asistovali ze země.

Zahlédla jsem stín. Někdo se na mně snažil zaútočit ze vzduchu. Rychle jsem ho kouzlem srazila k zemi. Šedý griffon. Nejprve to vypadalo, že je mrtvý, ale poté vstal a vydal rozzuřený skřek. Znovu jsem použila kouzlo, ale vyhnul se mu a rozeběhl se ke mně. Instinktivně jsem kopla a uslyšela děsivé křupnutí. Ten už hrozbou nebyl.

Koutkem oka jsem zahlédla Rainbow Dash, jak na obloze bojuje s krémovou hippogrifkou. Obě byly celé od krve. Hippogrifka škrábla Rainbow v obličeji a ona se otočila. Pokusila se krémově zbarvené bojovnici uletět, ale nestihla to. Hippogrifka jí zasekla pařáty do zad a zobákem se jí zahryzla do křídla. Vystřelila jsem po ní kouzlo, ale minula jsem. Rainbow se ze všech sil snažila ji setřást, ale nedařilo se. Z jejího doteď zdravého křídla se řinula krev. Znovu jsem na grifku seslala kouzlo. Zasáhlo ji. A odhodilo. Rainbow ale taky padla k zemi. Ztratila vědomí. Sotva jsem ji stihla chytit, než dopadla na zem.

Její křídlo celé roztrhané a zkrvavené. Hlavou mi bleskla vzpomínka na Fluttershy. Běžela jsem po bitevním poli, jak rychle to jen šlo. Doufala jsem, že Rainbow dostanu do bezpečí včas.

Cestu mi překřížily tři griffoni a jeden hippogrif. Rainbow jsem držela kouzlem, takže jsem se nemohla bránit. Ale nehodlala jsem se vzdát. Kopla jsem jednoho z nich do zobáku, ale další dva se na mě vrhli. Hippogrif mezitím zasaženému pomohl na nohy.

Začínala jsem se bát, že to nezvládnu, když griffon a hippogrif padli k zemi. Ozvalo se křupnutí a bolestné zakvílení. Griffoni na mých zádech se dali na útěk. Koutkem oka jsem zahlédla, jak se za nimi žene oranžová skvrna. Snažila jsem se popadnout dech. "Jsi v pořádku, Rarity?" Ten hlas jsem poznala. Pinkie. "Jsem. Ale Rainbow není."

Podívala jsem se růžové klisně do tváře. Vyděšeně zírala na bezvládné tělo modré pegasky. "Už zase," zašeptala. Do očí se jí nahrnuly slzy. "Pomůžeme ti ji odnést. Jen musíme počkat na Applejack." Ta se jako na zavolanou přihnala zpět, pokrytá škrábanci. "Jsou mrtví," hlesla, lapajíce po dechu.

Cválaly jsme za zdravotníky. Cestou jsme se potýkaly ještě s pěti griffony a třemi hippogrify. Když jsme konečně dorazily do cíle, Rainbow si okamžitě převzala trojice zdravotníků. Ještě než ji stihli odnést, Pinkie za nimi plačtivě zvolala: "A nedávejte ji k Fluttershy! Za žádných okolností!"


	6. Twilight Sparkle

Bitva skončila. Tentokrát jsme zvítězili. Po několika hodinách griffonům došly síly a dali se na útěk. Většina poníků už se vrátila do tábora nebo na ošetřovnu. Já ale hledala jen jednoho poníka. Rainbow obvykle zůstává ještě chvíli po boji, ale teď nebyla nikde k nalezení. Stalo se jí snad něco? Vzlétla jsem, abych se podívala z výšky.

Boj stál život poníky i griffony, ale Rainbow Dash jsem nikde neviděla. Nakonec jsem se rozhodla, že se vrátím do tábora. Třeba už je tam.

Byla. Ale nikdo si nebyl jistý, jestli to tak zůstane o moc déle. Našla jsem ji na ošetřovně, obklopenou zdravotníky. A Pinkie, Rarity a Applejack. Fluttershy se vyplašeně krčila v rohu. Nechtěla tam být. Neměla tam být. Ale nemohla tam Rainbow nechat. Pronojovala jsem si cestu k pegasčinu lůžku. Nemohla jsem tomu uvěřit. Krvácení už bylo zastavené a rána ošetřená, ale přesto to nebyl hezký pohled. Rainbow ztratila i druhé křídlo.

Na zádech jí vyčníval jen pahýl obvázaný obvazy. Nedokázala jsem si představit, jak na to zareaguje, až se vzbudí. "Vyrobíte jí druhé umělé křídlo?" zeptala jsem se s obavami jednoho ze zdravotníků. Ten se starostlivě zamračil. "Nemůžu nic zaručit, ale uděláme, co budeme moct."

Uběhly hodiny. Dash se probudila. Slova nedokážou popsat zklamání, které z ní vyzařovalo, když se dozvěděla, co se stalo. Zdravotníci ji uklidnili, že možná dostane další mechanické křídlo, ale ona je nedokázala poslouchat. Věděla, že už to nikdy nebude stejné. Taky jsem to věděla. Moc jsem jí chtěla pomoct. Ale netušila jsem, jak.

Rainbow byla v následujících dnech celá posmutnělá. Nechtěla mluvit vůbec s nikým. Snažila jsem se ji povzbudit, ale ona se nenechala. A pak, po pěti dnech, si Rainbow zavolali do stanu zdravotníků. Dostala druhé mechanické křídlo. Byla jsem u toho také, abych propojila křídlo s její myslí pomocí magie. Stejně jsme to dělali i s tím druhým, jinak by ho nedokázala ovládat.

"Připravená?"

"Jasně!"

Nemohla jsem si nevšimnout té naděje, která se zračila v jejích očích.

Když bylo kouzlo hotové, Rainbow zkušebně mávla křídly. "Fungují!" zasmála se. "Tak se s nimi zkus proletět," vybídl ji jeden ze zdravotníků.

Rainbow Dash se nadšeně rozeběhla, odrazila od země a zamávala kovovými křídly. Vypadalo to, že budou fungovat. Jenže uletěla sotva deset metrů, zmateně máchla křídly a spadla do trávy. Všichni jsme vystřelili za ní. Ona se neohrabaně postavila. "Když bylo umělé jenom jedno, ovládaly se snadno..." zamumlala. "Ale teď se nedokážu dost dobře soustředit na obě. A navíc jsou těžká." Smutně sklopila uši. "Třeba potřebuješ jen cvičit," nadhodila jsem a ona zkroušeně přikývla.

Ukázalo se, že cvičení nepomohlo. Každý den jsme spolu chodily na louku na okraji tábora. Pokaždé se udržela ve vzduchu jen pár vteřin. Každý neúspěch ji demotivoval víc a víc. A po týdnu snažení to vzdala úplně. "Nemá to cenu, Twilight. Jen plýtváme časem. Já už prostě nikdy nepoletím." A s tím se vrátila do tábora, ale já zůstala stát na místě a sledovala, jak pegaska mizí mezi stany. Byl její Cutie Mark vždycky tak bledý?

Nemohla jsem ji takhle vidět. Chtěla jsem najít nějaké řešení. Křídla z jiného materiálu by nepomohla, protože jak sama řekla - když jsou obě umělá, nedokáže se na obě soustředit. A jiné řešení dostupné nebylo. Anebo..?

Dostala jsem konečně nápad, ale ani v nejmenším jsem netušila, jestli bude fungovat. Na to jsem se potřebovala zeptat princezny Celestie.

"Twilight, jsi si jistá?" ptala se mě princezna, když jsem za ní přišla se svou prosbou. "Už nikdy to nepůjde vrátit'"

"Ale její Cutie Mark bledne, protože nemůže létat."

"Ale už to nikdy nebudeme moct vzít zpátky!"

"To je mi jedno. Nebudu to chtít vracet. Nehodlám se dívat, jak Rainbow žije celý zbytek života, protože přišla o svoji osudnou schopnost. Jsem si jistá, princezno. Chci to udělat."

Princezna se na mě vážně zadívala a poté přikývla. "Dobrá. Tak ji přiveď."

Běžela jsem a později i letěla. Chtěla jsem ji najít co nejdřív. Hledala jsem mezi stany záblesk její duhové hřívy, ale nikde nic. A najednou jsem na obloze zaznamenala prudký pohyb. Když mi došlo, co se děje, přistála jsem mezi stany. "Griffoni! Griffoni jsou na obloze!"

Po týdnech se nepřátelská armáda vzpamatovala ze své prohry. Nebyl čas nachystat luky. Nebyl čas vymýšlet strategii. Jediné, co jsme mohli, bylo bojovat s tím, co bylo.


	7. Rainbow Dash

Griffoni se k nám blížili. Kdo stihl, popadl něco, čím by mohl bojovat. Vidličku, nůž, náhodný klacík. Cokoliv. Skupina pegasů se vznesla k obloze. U srdce mě bodlo uvědomění, že už je nemůžu následovat.

Na obloze proběhl malý souboj mezi griffony a pegasy. Někteří se rozhodli prchnout a bojovat na zemi. Během méně než pěti minut se zranily desítky poníků i griffonů a hippogrifů. Ale nikdo nepřestal bojovat. I já už měla za sebou pět útoků griffonů. Naše stany se bořily k zemi a za chvíli stál jen ten zdravotnický, který byl přísně chráněný.

Tolik jich padlo k zemi, zraněných i mrtvých. Dnes skončí válka, pomyslela jsem si. Jedna z armád přijde o tolik bojovníků, že nebude moci pokračovat. Ale zatím to vypadalo, že to bude ta naše.

Najednou jsem na zemi spatřila stín. Po obloze nade mnou kroužil griffon, obrovský kaštanově hnědý. Byl mi podivně povědomý. Nejspíš jsme se už utkali.

Snažila jsem se ho zbavit, ale nedařilo se. Pronásledoval mě. Chtěl mě unavit. Zastavila jsem se a pohlédla mu do vražedných zelených očí. "Přistaň a bojuj, zbabělče!" zavrčela jsem na něj. On se zasmál. "Proč ty neletíš nahoru?" Zamračila jsem se a znovu se rozeběhla pryč. Konečně zaútočil. Dopadl na moje záda a zaryl svoje pařáty do mých svalů. Sykla jsem a rychle roztáhla mechanická křídla. Možná s nimi nemůžu létat, ale můžu je použít jako zbraně. Úder griffona překvapil a strhl z mých zad. Než jsem se však stihla vzpamatovat, kloval mě do hlavy. Ucítila jsem teplou krev. Instinktivně jsem kopla někam za sebe. Ozvalo se prasknutí a výkřik. Znovu jsem kopla, dupla, mávla křídlem.

Svět kolem mě se ponořil do temnoty.

Všude kolem mě byla obloha pokrytá hvězdami. Nalevo, napravo, nad mojí hlavou a dokonce i pod mými kopýtky. "Kde to jsem?" zašeptala jsem. Vedle mě se zjevila Twilight. Chtěla jsem se jí zeptat, co se děje, ale ona zavrtěla hlavou. Zůstala jsem zticha. Pár kroků od nás stála princezna Celestia. Pohlédla na Twilight, která rozhodně přikývla. Princeznin roh se rozzářil. A zase všechno kolem zmizelo. 

Pomalu jsem otevřela oči. V hlavě mi třeštilo a kopýtka bolela. Nade mnou se skláněla tvář se širokým úsměvem. "Rainbow!" zajásala. "Konečně! Už jsem se bála, že to nevyšlo."

"Co nevyšlo? Twilight, co se stalo?"

Fialová klisna celá zářila. Jako před válkou... "Je konec, Rainbow. Griffoni jsou pryč! Zvládli jsme to!"

"Cože? Vážně?" Zdálo se to tak nemožné. A teď, když se to stalo, nechtělo se mi tomu ani uvěřit.

"Zabila jsi jejich vůdce, Dashie! Toho kaštanového griffa!" Proto mi byl tak povědomý. Pohled na jeho srst a peří mě v první bitvě naplnil vztekem, který se do mého srdce nemohl vejít. Úplně jsem na něj zapomněla, ale hluboko v mojí duši byl pořád. Hořký vztek při každé vzpomínce na obrovského griffa, který si myslel, že zvítězí. A spletl se.

"Jak se to stalo?" zeptala jsem se.

"Zlomila jsi mu nohu a potom dupla na hlavu. Nepřežil to, i když ho griffoní zdravotníci dlouho vzkřišovali."

"Byla to šťastná nehoda..." zamumlala jsem.

"Jeho armáda brzy propukla v chaos, protože padlo i několik generálů, kteří ho zastupovali. Vzdali se. Odteď budou přísně hlídaní!"

Posadila jsem se. Místnost se se mnou točila. Křídla jsem cítila mnohonásobně silněji, než obvykle, což bylo zvláštní, protože od té doby, co jsem přišla i o druhé, moje spojení s nimi zesláblo. Nicméně v ten moment jsem tomu nevěnovala pozornost. Konečně jsem dokázala zaostřit a podívat se na Twilight. "Kde máš křídla?! Co se stalo?" Twilightin hřbet, na kterém tak hrdě nosila svoje alicorní křídla, byl teď prázdný. Znovu se usmála. "Zdálo se ti něco?" zeptala se jen.

Vybavil se mi sen o hvězdném prostoru a setkání s ní a princeznou Celestií. Přikývla jsem. "Chvíli jsem se bála, jestli nejsem mrtvá... jestli nejsme všechny..." Twilight netrpělivě pohodila hlavou a chytla mě za křídlo. Mělo být bez citu, jen chladný kov pod jejím kopýtkem. Ale já na něm poprvé za tolik měsíců ucítila něčí dotek. Pohlédla jsem na její kopýtko.

Mé křídlo bylo jako kdysi - z masa a kostí, pokryté modrým peřím. Ale po bližším zkoumání se zdálo větší a silnější. Podobná, jako mívala Twilight...

"Twi, proč? Proč jsi to udělala? Dá ti Celestia nová?" Twilight zavrtěla hlavou. "Ne, nová už nedostanu. Každý alicorn může křídla dostat jen jednou. A já je přenechala tobě."

"Takže už nejsi princezna?"

"Ten titul jsem nikdy neměla dostat. Nikdo se mě nikdy nezeptal, jestli princeznou být chci. Nestoujím o to. Válka mi chuť na princeznování zahnala úplně. A když jsi potom přišla o křídla... věděla jsem, že musím něco udělat. Tohle bylo nejlepší řešení. Bylo to... řešení pro nás obě. A já víc než jen ráda přijdu o křídla, pokud to znamená, že ty budeš moct být šťastná.

"Ah, Twilight!" Zavalila mě vlna emocí. Válka byla pryč a má křídla zase zpátky, větší a silnější, než kdy dřív. A jen díky Twilight to tak mohlo být. Došlo mi, jak moc ji miluji. Štěstí mě dohnalo k slzám. Když mě Twilight objala kolem krku, věděla jsem, že už před námi nic nestojí. Žádní griffové, žádné bitvy, žádná válka. A taky žádná kovová křídla


End file.
